Un nuevo comienzo, tú
by kayla-chan
Summary: One-shot Vegeta&Bulma. Vegeta siente q su vida sólo es luchar, Bulma intenta superar q la ruptura con Yamcha, se ayudaran?


****

Se encontraba sentado sobre el tejado, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Le gustaba todo ese silencio a su alrededor, le permitía despejarse de todas sus preocupaciones y pensar con calma.

Debería estar entrenando, no tenía nada q hacer allí estúpidamente sentado. Pero a la vez estaba cansado. No sólo cansado de entrenar, de luchar, de superarse a si mismo... sino tb de esa vida sin sentido q ahora llevaba.

Su vida era pelear, luchar, ser el mejor. Ese era su destino, no??

Como príncipe de los saiyans lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Ciertamente le agradaba. Pero le faltaba algo, su vida tenía un vacío sin sentido... sin ella.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando desterrar su imagen de la cabeza. No podía permitirse pensar en ella, no tenía tiempo para eso. Además todo ese tipo de cursilerías estaban bien para los humanos, pero el era un saiyan. Un saiyan orgulloso y consciente de su raza, no como el estúpido de Kakarotto.

Pero era tan hermosa... en ese momento la vio atravesar el jardín llegando hasta su cápsula de gravedad. Supondría q estaba ahí. Está ciertamente preciosa... y muy sexy. Llevaba una minifalda negra q apenas le llegaba a la altura del muslo y un top azul marino muy ceñido y botas negras. La verdad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- Vegeta!! La cena!! Apurate o no voy a esperar por ti q luego voy a salir!!- grito la chica

Vegeta desde la altura la miraba un tanto molesto.

Otra nueva cita?? Desde q había roto con el gusano de Yamcha tenía casi una cada noche. Quizás era su modo de olvidar... pero ciertamente no creía q fuera algo bueno. Se veía a las leguas q cada día se sentía más sola, por mucho q fuera una de las mujeres más hermosas y ricas de la Tierra. Hasta él lo había notado, ni siquiera peleaban ya las múltiples veces q él destrozaba la cámara de gravedad... y de paso parte de la casa. Cuando él le pedía otra nueva, o nuevos robots simplemente asentía en silencio.

- Vegeta, estás ahí??- preguntó Bulma algo preocupada intentando entrar en la cámara. Normalmente cuando decía la palabra "cena" no tardaba ni 5 segundos en aparecer el apuesto saiyan. Apuesto?? Vaya tonterías pensaba. Eso era xq sus últimas citas habían sido todos hombres inteligentes y no tan apuestos, quizás debería salir con un modelo... pensó Bulma en silencio.

- No grites tanto mujer, te van a oír hasta en Namek- contestó él apareciéndosele por detrás

- Vaya, no estabas entrenando??

- No- contestó simplemente él, sin ganas de darle ninguna explicación

- Q hacías entonces??- inquirió Bulma extrañada. Para Vegeta su "querida" cámara de gravedad y su dichoso entrenamientos eran las cosas q más quería en el mundo. Lo único. Con la comida quizás. Sonrió ante esta última idea provocando q Vegeta lo mirará extrañado

- Nada q sea de tú incumbencia contestó él fríamente

- Vaya carácter

Él saiyan no contestó nada y ambos se dirigieron al comedor en silencio.

- Hoy no están mis padres, están de viaje de negocios, si necesitas algo me dejas una nota, ok?

Él asintió en silencio sentándose en una silla y comenzando a comer

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Bulma

_- Si??_

_- Ah! Kevin eres tú, q pasa?_

_- Vaya... y eso xq??- _la cara de Bulma demostró decepción, lo q hizo q el saiyan dejara de comer un momento y la mirara intrigado

_- Lo entiendo, hasta otra entonces_

_- Si, tú tb, nos vemos –_ se despidió ella sin mucho ánimo

- Allá va mi cita! Y ahora ya no me da tiempo de concertar otra, me voy a tener q quedar en casa, vaya suerte la mía!- protestó Bulma, más para si misma q para Vegeta

- Te volvió a dejar plantada otro de tus queridos amiguitos??- preguntó Vegeta algo sarcástico

Bulma no contestó, solamente lo miró con odio, a la vez q sus ojos se anegaban con las lágrimas q pugnaban por salir.

Si, de nuevo la habían dejado, una nueva decepción. Y Vegeta no hacía más q recordárselo.

Se levantó y se fue, decidida a irse para su cuarto, tomarse algo para dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Después de todo no tenía otra cosa q hacer. Desde q había roto con Yamcha su vida se había convertido en un sinsentido.

A veces pensaba q hubiese sido mejor hacer la vista gorda y olvidar las continuas infidelidades de su ex. No es q aún lo amara, ya no. Pero al menos entonces alguien se preocupaba por ella. Había intentado encontrar un nuevo amor con sus continuas citas... pero esos hombres no le decían nada, no sentía nada al estar con ellos.

Irónicamente lo más próximo a un hombre q se preocupara por ella era Vegeta, pensó amargamente. Y ni siquiera era humano y mucho menos se preocupaba por ella, toda su preocupación estaba orientada a las máquinas q ella le hacía.

Esos pensamientos hicieron q el caudal de lágrimas aumentase y salió corriendo del comedor.

De repente choco con algo, estando apunto de caer. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban evitándolo. Levanto la mirada para ver quien era y se encontró con eses ojos negros como la oscuridad.

- Ve.. Vegeta?? No estabas en el comedor??- preguntó sorprendida

Vegeta sólo esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando vio a Bulma tropezar con una alfombra simplemente se levantó y al segundo siguiente estaba sujetándola. Ni siquiera había sido algo a posta, sólo un reflejo.

Al ver q Vegeta no decía nada Bulma lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, sonrojándose al instante por la mirada tan intensa q poseía el saiyan.

Al darse cuenta sonrió divertida. No recordaba la última vez q se había sonrojado por simplemente una mirada. Quizás en los primeros tiempos de su noviazgo con Yamcha... o quizás aún antes.

Con esa simple mirada Vegeta había conseguido más q todas sus citas juntas.

Había conseguido un sonrojo, una sonrisa... al fin la paz consigo misma.

- Gracias – murmuró la chica, bajando la cabeza, aún algo azorada. Él saiyan la miró extrañado. Q le pasaba a esa mujer ahora?? Hace un minuto estaba llorando y ahora le sonreía, le daba las gracias y se sonrojaba. Espera... sonrojo?? Él saiyan se fijó en las mejillas de la mujer y sonrió divertido de ver el efecto q había causado en ella.

Al hacerlo Bulma levantó la mirada sorprendida. No creía haber dicho nada gracioso.

Al clavarse esos inquisidores ojos azules en los suyos Vegeta no pudo evitar q un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. La siguió mirando, perdido en ese mar q lo atraía sin remedio. Sin siquiera darse cuenta bajó sus brazos cerrándolos entorno a la cintura de la mujer, acercándola a si.

Bulma no tenía ni idea de q estaba pasando o como había pasado. De repente Vegeta estaba abrazándola... y se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos... tan protegida... le hacía sentir una sensación tan cálida en su interior el simple contacto de sus pieles.

Vegeta sintió sorprendido como Bulma, lejos de zafarse de su abrazo se apretaba a su cuerpo y con una mano le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, a la vez q lo miraba con ternura.

Sin poder evitarlo bajo lentamente la cabeza, hasta toparse con los labios de la chica. Probar su sabor fue como una droga de la q no pudo escapar. Empezó a devorarlos con pasión. Bulma sorprendida, simplemente se rindió a las sensaciones del momento. Sintió como Vegeta la tomaba en brazos. Su única reacción fue abrir la boca para poder sentir la lengua del saiyan jugando en su interior.

Vegeta no sabía ni lo q estaba haciendo, lo único q sabía era q no podía parar, no quería parar. De una patada abrió la puerta de una habitación, creía q la suya, aunque en ese instante eso carecía de importancia. La tumbó en la cama y se separó de ella un instante, dudando de si ella era consciente de lo q iba a pasar, de si lo deseaba. En otro momento el deseo de la chica no le abría importado lo más mínimo, pero ahora era diferente, ella era diferente. La miró esperando una respuesta

Bulma sintió la mirada cargada de deseo del saiyan traspasarla, traspasarle el corazón, tocarle el alma. Entendía la pregunta, la petición q los ojos del saiyan gritaban.

Por respuesta simplemente volvió a acercar sus labios y los besó con pasión dejándose llevar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

* * *

Vegeta sintió los rayos del sol en sus ojos, despertándolo.

Se sentía muy bien, al fin completo. Miro a su lado y encontró a la chica abrazada a él.

Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió. Pero tenía q levantarse, tenía q entrenar, al fin tenía una verdadera razón para tanto esfuerzo.

Al separarse del abrazo de la chica esta murmuró su nombre. Vegeta simplemente la besó en los labios y bajo. Ya era tarde y tenía entrenamiento atrasado.

Bueno, me apetecía hacer un fic de dragon ball q no fuera de la parejita q hago siempre... y este es el resultado, jeje.

* * *

Me gusta mucho esta pareja pero nunca había hecho un fanfic de ellos, así q no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien, sino, lo siento pero es el primero de ellos!

Bueno, espero q me digais como quedo... críticas, comentarios... reviews o mail

Un saludo a todos

kayla


End file.
